


Васильвы и льводуванчики

by Re_examing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Metamorphosis, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: АU, в которой во всём виноваты гремлины в родословной, а Юри оказывается прав.





	Васильвы и льводуванчики

Юрочка от природы был очень хрупким и красивым эльфийским мальчиком тонкого и гибкого телосложения. Вообще, с первого взгляда очень сложно определить, что это милое и невинное создание может откусить вам палец и не только его, потому, что в родословной у него имеются гремлины. Нет, гремлины в родословной это не так уж плохо, да и Плисецкий не очень-то плотоядный (мясо он любит исключительно в дедушкиных пирожках), но характер у него явно не от эльфов. Но тем не менее, эта вредная, капризная, агрессивно-депрессивная и медленно созревающая в половом плане тушка продолжает хлопать на мир огромными зелёными глазками и бухтеть по поводу и без него.

Юра, кроме того, чтобы отгрызать наивным душам пальцы, также мечтает найти себе прелестного красивого соулмейта, с которым конечно же умчится при первой удобной возможности в горы, потому что где-то там есть долина васильвов, на которую он бы очень хотел посмотреть, а также льводуванчиков. Оба вида этих животных очень красивы, изящны, и милы, и спокойны, если дело касается заинтересованных в исследованиях личностей, или же просто восторженных маленьких эльфов с ярко-зелёными наивными глазами. Он даже немного завидует Виктору, который уже созрел для того, чтобы узнать первую букву расы своего соулмейта и его имя или фамилию, в зависимости от того, что из них короче.

В тот день, когда Виктор с развевающимися на ветру волосами и чертиками в глазах прыгает в реку, где абсолютно спокойно барахтается Юра, которого, конечно, сразу же сносит волной, а Никифоров продолжает счастливо хохотать, на его руке красуется "Юри", а чуть выше - "т".

Чуть позже, спустя несколько лет, как-то вечером Плисецкий дорисовывает в конце имени "й", теша себя призрачными надеждами. Виктор же смеётся и опять начинает думать, кто же этот загадочный Юри.

\- Т, - говорит Плисецкий, бросая в голову соплеменнику надкушенную грушу, - очевидно же, это тролль!

\- Фу, Юра, надеюсь ты не прав, - хохочет юноша, а отблески огня весело играют в его длинных светлых волосах.

Юра ворчит, но вскоре прекращает дуться, отвлекаясь на танец ночных бабочек около костра. Звезды звенят тонко, ласково и тихо, но достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал. Как и всегда, они поют колыбельную, в которой есть принцы и принцессы, которых крадут драконы, унося их в пещеры неподалеку долин с множеством больших и маленьких васильвов и льводуванчиков. Плисецкий мечтательно закрывает глаза и поглаживает свою коленку, представляя, что это шерсть маленького васильвёнка. Виктор знает, почему он так делает, поэтому не задает лишних вопросов и просто смотрит, затем тушит огонь, оставляя только тлеющий уголь. Юра всё ещё слушает, потому, что звезды поют необыкновенно красиво, особенно сегодня, возможно, потому что ему слишком тоскливо. По сути, теперь он остался совсем один.

В один прекрасный день, когда Юра всё ещё не созрел в половом плане, а Виктор как раз таки давно уже созрел и понемногу терял надежду встретить своего соулмейта, будучи молодым и красивым, случается неизбежное.

\- Говорю тебе, "т" это тролль! - продолжает втирать ему Плисецкий, - ему-то ты точно не нужен молодым и привлекательным.

Виктор сокрушается, протягивает руки к небу и закрывает глаза, потому что, кажется, он вот-вот заплачет.

\- О небо, я надеюсь, "т" - это... - он не договаривает, потому, что на колени к нему плюхается дико вопящее и хлопающее крыльями нечто, в обнимку с жирной дикой уткой, которое в последствии и оказывается тем самым Юри, который не тролль, а самый обычный неуклюжий тэнгу.

\- Какого хрена вообще!? - только и успевает возмутиться Юра, как метки на руках обоих меняются, у Кацуки - на веточку папоротника, что символизирует их, эльфов, а у Виктора - на перышко.

Юри стремительно краснеет и лепечет что-то неразборчивое, возможно это просто миллион раз сказанное "простите пожалуйста".

Тут-то Плисецкий и понимает, что уже точно остался совсем один.  
Теперь он барахтается в озере один и ест груши тоже один, хотя Виктор и порывается разделить с ним веселье, но всё же, веселье с Никифоровым и его соулмейтом - это уже явно не то, что раньше.  
Нет, Юри никак нельзя назвать плохим или невоспитанным, просто Юру он дико бесит. По вечерам юноша сидит на берегу того же озера, слушая звезды и иногда ему кажется, что на дне что-то живет и шевелится. Это было бы страшно, но не Юре. Ему это нравится, потому что так его грусть становится немножечко меньше, как будто он делит одно одиночество на двоих.

Как-то уже совершенно тоскливо и грустно Юра чувствует себя в тот день, когда на его запястье проявилась буковка "д" и надпись "Алтын". Что именно "Алтын" и что именно "д" не знал ни он, ни Виктор с Юри, мельтешащие около его стола, ни даже дедушка, который всё же предполагает, что это может быть дроу или, может быть, дворф.

\- А может это дементоры? - добродушно улыбается Никифоров и сразу же получает грушей в лоб. - Или днимфы? Или дрельфы? Дроблины? Дролли? Дентавры? Динозавры?..

\- ЛА-ЛА-ЛА-ЛА-Я-ТЕБЯ-НЕ-СЛУШАЮ-ЛА-ЛА-БЛА-БЛА-БЛА! - орёт Юрочка, заткнув уши.

Юри что-то там предполагает, Плисецкий все равно не слышит и не умеет читать по губам. Виктор улыбается, поглаживает своего соулмейта по волосам и тоже что-то говорит. Юре кажется, что он сейчас просто сойдет с ума, потому, что ни дроу, ни дворфы его совсем не привлекают, а что-то нормальное ему вряд ли попадется, голова гудит он слишком шумных соплеменников и кружится, потому что, за что?

\- ...давно исчезли, - слышит он, когда наконец-то отцепляет руки от головы.

\- Дебилы! - фыркает он обиженно, - между прочим тоже на "д" начинается! - и убегает в лес.

Лес принимает его в свои шуршащие объятья, обволакивает успокаивающим ароматом трав, теплыми лучиками солнца сквозь листву и ведет его своими неизведанными тропинками. То тут, то там возникают кусты ежевики, дикой малины, первые грибы под ними же, зайцы, гоняющие друг дружку по лужайкам сочной травы и белки, от шишек которых Юра успешно уворачивается. Он бредёт всё дальше и дальше, успокаиваясь и понемногу, свыкаясь с мыслью о том, что васильвов и льводуванчиков ему уже никогда не повидать, соулмейт у него будет ворчливым и ничуточки не прекрасным, и всю жизнь с ним он явно проведёт под землей. Вдруг к горлу подкатывает ком, а слёзы сами по себе так и плещут из глаз, потому что  _блин, какого хрена вообще_?

Плисецкий садится на сочную травку, которую так любят зайцы и рыдает взахлеб. Лес шуршит, белки, пожалев бедного мальчика, даже не бросают в него орехи и шишки, а складывают рядом в аккуратную кучку.

\- Да мне нахуй не нужны ваши деревяшки! - рявкает он, растирая слёзы по лицу.

Белки обижаются и начинают прицельную бомбардировку с деревьев. Юра спасается бегством и шипением нецензурной лексики сквозь зубы.

_"На самом деле всё совсем неплохо_ , - думает он, -  _ну подумаешь, под землей? Зато украшения будут. С драгоце-е-енными камнями и настоя-а-ащим золотом, да. Да ну нах, не хочу так жить!"_

Он, конечно же, не смотрит куда ноги его несут, а они несут его прямо в милую пещерку, вход которой оплетён лозами дикого винограда, прекраснейшими пахучими цветищами огромных размеров и лентами шелковой травы выше пояса. Юра отчаянно пытается затормозить, но поздно. Нимфы выскакивают пёстрым табуном с восторженными криками по поводу такой прелестной особы эльфийской расы, с зелёными глазами и блондинистыми волосами по плечи, которые, кстати, как и сама фигура, словно светятся изнутри. Девушки кружатся, взявшись за руки, оплетённые травой и цветами, кружатся настолько быстро, что у Юры начинает болеть голова, а может, это она из-за слез?

Кое-как растолкав эту стаю, он опять-таки спасается бегством, но увы, не тут-то было.

Нимфы преследуют его, постоянно появляясь из кустов, как Чёрт с табакерки, то тут, то там, хватают за ноги и пытаются утащить к себе. Паника накатывает равномерными волнами, как и смех веселящихся от погони девушек, заполняющий лес. Плисецкий материт себя за неосторожность на всех языках, которые знает, и спотыкается. Нимфы неумолимо приближаются и протягивают к нему тысячи рук, словно дикие пчелы-убийцы, а кусты внезапно магическим образом расступаются, открывая вид на почти незаметную за травой и опавшими листьями дорожку. И Юра хватается за эту спасительную соломинку, устремляясь по тропе неведомо куда.

\- СПАСИ-И-ИТЕ! - орёт он в надежде, что кто-то его услышит и защитит, опять спотыкается и падает в ледяную воду небольшого лесного озера.

Сию же минуту он, не успев смирится с мыслью о утоплении неведомо-где, оказывается в небе, окружен калейдоскопом брызг, солнечных лучей, травы и водяных лилий нежно-розового цвета, почти невыносимым для его чувствительных ушей рёвом и хлопками тяжёлых кожистых крыльев. Юра обнимает это ужасающее нечто руками и ногами, опасаясь упасть и умереть, или упасть в лапы диких нимф и тоже умереть. Ветер хлещет по промокшему телу, гудит в висках и заставляет часто-часто моргать. Плисецкий жмётся к чему-то непонятному, что несет его всё выше и выше, и жмурится до тех пор, пока всё вокруг не погружается в почти полную тишину, изредка нарушаемую взмахами могучих крыльев.

Где-то справа крякает дикая утка.

Юра открывает глаза и сначала не видит ничего из-за слёз, потом видит прекрасный закат, окрасивший облака над и под которыми эльф сейчас находится, а затем, насладившись спокойствием природы, он начинает визжать, потому что, чёрт возьми, он на _ГРЁБАННОМ ДРАКОНЕ_!

Поорав в своё удовольствие минут пять, Плисецкий собирает всю свою волю в кулак и затыкается, пытаясь рассмотреть проплывающие под ними горы в щель между облаками. Потом он видит свою мечту и опять начинает дико вопить, тарабаня пятками по массивной шее ящера, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Эй ты! - кричит он, почему-то по звучанию получается очень похожее на "Алтын" на его предплечье, - спускайся немедленно! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!! - Юра, конечно, не знает где у драконов уши, но искренне надеется, что его пинки подействуют.

И они действительно действуют: ящер незамедлительно прижимает крылья к телу, падая в ужасно-смертельное пике так, что Юра радуется хотя бы тому что умрет среди васильвов или льводуванчиков, и крепче вжимается в горячую тушу зверя.

Дракон расправляет крылья почти над землей только ради своего хрупкого всадника, который, почувствовав под собой траву, падает на неё безвольной расслабленной массой и смотрит вверх, пытаясь унять головокружение и дрожь в коленках. Сам ящер укладывается неподалеку на кусты, греясь в лучах солнца.

Юра дышит и пытается понять, что же, _мать твою_ , только что случилось, когда ему на живот прыгает детёныш льводуванчика. Этот львенок размером с жирную кошку, с мягкой зелёной шерсткой и ярко-желтыми лепестками одуванчиков вокруг шеи, словно пушистая грива, примостившись, ли-и-ижет щеку эльфа и радостно скулит.

Плисецкий радуется не меньше, садится и начинает тискать это солнечное меховое чудо. Чудо облизывает его с ног до головы, мяукает и мельтешит хвостом, на кончике которого полузакрытый бутон одуванчика. Вскоре Юра оказывается в самом центре толпы льводуванчиков и кое-где даже пробрались васильвы, с нежной синеватой шерстью и гривой из больших лепестков васильков, каждый из которых жаждет чтобы его погладили, потискали, поиграли с ним и почесали за ушком. Юрочка счастливо смеется и сюсюкается с каждым животным, которое, в свою очередь, облизывает его руки, щеки и волосы.

В ходе сюсюканья и почесывания за ушком он выясняет, что надпись на предплечье сменилась нехилым рисунком дракона и осознает.

\- Твою же мать! - он вскакивает, распугав толпу львов, и мчится к дракону. - Да ты мой соулмейт! СОУЛМЕЙТ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ПОНИМАЕШЬ?!

Ящер вроде бы и понимает, или нет. Юра не может понять, понимает ли тот эльфийскую речь, поэтому орёт ту же фразу на всех языках которые знает, пока ему хватает дыхания и сил. После этого, он садится на траву, вновь окружен теперь уже васильвами, требующими ласк, и пытается отдышаться.

Затем, он гладит и тискает на прощанье каждого васильва и льводуванчика, обещая вернуться ещё, садится на спину дракона, украшенную красивой меткой папоротника, больше похожей на тигриные полосы, и улетает в темно-кровавое закатное небо.

Юноша засыпает во время полёта, прижавшись щекой к теплой мягкой коже у основания крыльев, а его соулмейт несет свою сонную ношу очень и очень осторожно. Также осторожно он перекатывает Плисецкого на траву около лесного озера и, отойдя, чтобы не разбудить, превращается в человека. Юрочка сонно наблюдает за тем, как дракона окутывает мягкое золотое свечение, а его силуэт всё уменьшается, уменьшается, пока не превращается в человеческий. Алтын подходит к нему и поднимает на руки, такой же теплый, как и в драконьей ипостаси.

\- Хрена се... Ты еще и человек... - лепечет парень, почти уже спящий, и обнимает за шею.

\- Моё имя Отабек Алтын, - вежливо представляется оборотень.

\- Бека... - ещё более сонно мурлычет Юра и засыпает.

  
***

На следующее утро, Плисецкий с ноги вламывается в дом Виктора, уничтожая идилличную атмосферу завтрака.

\- Я НАШЕЛ СЕБЕ СОУЛМЕЙТА! - вопит он, задирая рукав рубахи.

\- Поздравляю, Юрочка! - радостно хлопает в ладоши Никифоров и рассматривает метку.

Юри облегченно вздыхает и улыбается.

\- Я же говорил, что это дракон.


End file.
